And So He Watched Her
by AkatsukiNoSakuraH
Summary: He watched her grow up, and transform into a beautiful kunoichi who stole his heart. ONESHOT: ItaSaku, slight AkaSaku


He watched her.

He watched how she made his little brother blush and stutter when she was near him. He watched as her long, pink tresses bounced with every step she took. How her jaw would tighten and her fists would clench and her eyebrows would bunch up. How her flawless, porcelain pale skin made her look like a doll. How her grin was so bright it would almost blind anyone who saw it. How her beautiful laughter sounded like bells. How she always smelled of vanilla and cherries. How her bright emerald eyes would light up when she was happy, or how that fire would shine brightly when she got challenged or angered. How when those bullies picked on her, she eventually started standing up for herself. How, when his little brother called her 'annoying', she proceeded to tackle him and shove his face in the mud. How she seemed to attract everyone to her like a magnet.

And he watched as she grew up. Those long pink tresses became short locks. That flawless skin of hers became scarred and cut up, but still managed to make her look like a doll. How her grin had gotten slightly sadder over her losses in life, but still managed to make everyone around her smile when she did. She kept that scent that nearly drove him crazy when he got a whiff of it. But what she especially kept was her eyes. They would still shine brightly, that lovely fire still came out when angered or challenged, but nowadays they seemed to be slightly emptier, slightly sadder. She grew into the #1 desirable kunoichi, without her even knowing it. She turned into a beautiful lady, who was tougher than most S-ranked criminals and surpassing Tsunade Senju in strength, medical skill, and jutsu, and with a very large bounty.

He hated it when she cried. How her eyes would puff up, how her nose and cheeks would turn red, how pitiful she sounded as those small helpess whimpers escaped her plump, rosy lips. He hated how her nails would dig into her palms until it broke the skin. He hated to see her hold everything in, and bottle it all up inside until one day she just broke down while she was isolated. He hated to see her writhe in sadness and pain from her nightmares. She always put everyone else before herself, and that angered him sometimes, though most of the time he admired her for it.

But the most painful thing to do was watch her suffer, knowing that he couldn't be there to hold her when she cried, to comfort her when she was breathless, to tell her everything would be okay. He had to keep his distance from her, for no one had any knowledge of them being alive.

Somehow—he suspects Kisame was to blame—the others found out about her and insisted on coming, wanting to see just who had captured the famous, "emotionless" Uchiha's attention. They had discovered her, and they had grown an affection toward her as well. They had seen how she cared for everyone in a way that they didn't understand, even if that person was her worst enemy. They had seen how her eyes lit up, how she destroyed everything in her path so beautifully, how lively she was, how cheery she was, how loving she was.

When she had been on a walk in the woods and stumbled upon a badly injured Deidara, she had rushed to him with panic in her eyes and healed him completely, not even caring that he was a dangerous criminal. She didn't even seem to notice. He was in awe, as were the others, at how easily she overlooked his status and his name, seeing him as a human instead of as a criminal. And they all fell. They all wanted her for themselves.

He wouldn't let them have her. She was his, and his only. But he would wait until she needed saving. For that was what he had always done.

And when she finally broke and fell from her dream, he was there to catch her. Now, safe in his arms and sleeping contentedly, he allowed a smile to come through his façade as his hand gently brushed a stray hair aside. He finally had her. And he wasn't intending to ever let her go.


End file.
